Sanctioned
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Benji wonders if Brandt is really concerned about the safety of having their relationship revealed or if Brandt is merely ashamed. Brandt makes sure Benji knows how much he cares. Slash Benji/Brandt established relationship


Benji rolled over again groaning in frustration. Brandt was only one room over and here he was laying alone. Again.

Benji huffed as he looked up at the white ceiling, ceiling fan spinning the warm air in the room in a pleasant way, he wished Brandt was laying next to him, but he had insisted they keep their relationship a secret.

_It isn't sanctioned Benj, and I wont take a risk at losing you._ Brandt had told him.

Benji was beginning to wonder if that was the real reason for the secrecy or was Brandt actually ashamed for some reason.

Benji sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the couch rubbing his face in his hands, obviously he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight he may as well work on that new project Ethan had assigned.

They were currently stationed in Fiji, Benji took the opportunity to open the window and let in some of the warm fresh air before taking a seat at the table his laptop was on.

Opening it and logging in Benji yawned and placed his studio headphones on his head and began working, the breeze was warm and somehow gave him a little more comfort, though Brandt would be all the comfort he needed if he were here.

After a few minutes Benji buried his face in his hands, he was tired but couldn't rest, not tonight.

Warm hands roamed down his shoulders then biceps before moving to his chest, Benji stiffened defensively for a fraction of a second before he recognized the all too familiar hands.

Benji grinned wide as he was brought into a half embrace from behind.

Pulling off his headphones Benji leant into the man behind him.

"Hey, Benj." Brandt whispered sweetly into his ear, Benji stood from his chair turning around to pull the man into him, Brandt nudged his cheek into his chest.

"Hey." Benji whispered back, Brandt slowly pulled away too look him in the face tilting up on his toes to kiss him.

Benji immediately kissed him back tugging him closer by the waist.

Brandt hummed pleased against him before pulling back again.

"How did you get in?" Benji asked before leaning down to gently nip at his neck.

"Window." He gasped, Benji laughed against him.

"How did you manage that?"

"Our balconies connect outside, I just climbed the railing, no big." He replied and shrugged against him. "Thanks for the invite." He added, Benji looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I thought you opened the window so I could come in." Brandt replied, Benji laughed again.

"Of course, because who uses doors anymore." He joked, Brandt punched him playfully on the side.

"Well if you don't want to see me, then fine I will use the door now." Brandt replied, and pulled back playfully, Benji tugged him back.

"No you don't." he replied Brandt laughed as he was pulled back into Benji's chest, Benji's hands roaming down below his belt to grab a hand full of ass.

"Someone's in a hurry." Brandt stated as he grabbed Benji's hand and pulled it off his ass in order to pull him towards the bed.

Benji followed him without question.

"You sneak into my room and drag me to bed to say _I'm_ in a hurry." Benji replied and chuckled. Brandt sat on the bed pausing a moment to kick his shoes off.

"Well, I thought I was invited." Brandt defended.

"You are always invited." Benji replied leaning forward to capture his full lips again in a kiss.

Brandt smiled against him pulling back as he climbed backwards on the bed to lay on his back.

Benji stood at the foot up the bed staring dumbly at the beautiful body now sprawled out on the bed in front of him, legs spread and one hand tugging his shirt up slowly.

"Come on Benji, or do you just want to watch?" Brandt said flirtatiously as he started to unbutton his shirt. It had been a long time since he felt like dessert, but that's how Benji always looked at him, like he was some kind of expensive sweet.

Benji tugged his own t shirt off over his head then climbed up the bed to straddle Brandt's lap. Brandt smiled up at him victoriously.

"I'll take that off, thanks." Benji gasped as he started unbuttoning Brandt's dress shirt.

"Bout time." He replied and bit his lip as he rut up against Benji with a throaty chuckle.

"Keep doing that, I'll have to punish you." Benji replied naughtily.

Brandt out right laughed at that, every time they have sex, make love, whatever you want to call it, Benji tries to get all kinky, Brandt only ever finds it hilarious.

"No, really I will." Benji adds, almost begging him to believe him for once.

Once Brandt's shirt is finally discarded Benji leans down to trail kisses from William's throat to his naval.

Brandt groans and rubs up against him again.

Benji's hands run down his sides to land at his narrow hips, Brandt's fingers running through Benji's stubbly hair.

"Do me, Benji." Brandt gasps almost silently, Benji hums his approval against Brandt's tanned flesh before moving up to capture his lips in another kiss.

Brandt's hands run down Benji's back and Benji shutters to the familiarity of it, he's missed his little Willy and having him beneath him again feels something like Christmas morning.

Benji stops to look him in the eye and brush through his brown soft hair before moving forward.

"I love you." he whispers into the night, the realization that he had yet to confess this to Brandt is somewhat overwhelming, his heart starts pounding and he swallows thickly.

Brandt hesitates a moment before blinking and licking his suddenly very dry lips.

"I-well you know what I mean, its like, I love you man! Not like something else, not really serious or-" Benji notices he's rambling and stops himself.

"Benj, I really, really care about you." Brandt replied and let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, that's what I meant, not.." Benji shook his head at himself. "Lets get back to buggering then, right?" Benji stammered then leant down to kiss Brandt at the bend of his neck then rut down against him receiving a guttural groan in response before palms pushed him back by the chest.

"Its okay to say you love me." Brandt replied, Benji nodded.

"Right, of course." He replied nervously trying to brush it off clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Just give me a little more time." Brandt asked running his fingers down Benji's right cheek.

"Okay." He replied and nodded again, leaning down to kiss him again.

Benji's hands traveled between them down Brandt's revealed abdomen to unbuckled his belt while trying to kiss him dizzy.

Brandt's belt came loose with a click then Benji unbuttoned his trousers, Brandt's breathing became heavier in his ear as his pants were carefully eased down, Benji leant back to hold himself up with one arm and remove Brandt's pants with the other.

Brandt without fail would always blush at this point, Benji found it more and more attractive every time he did.

Benji easily pushed his pajama pants off and tossed them both on the floor next to the bed, pulling the covers up over them both before laying against Brandt again.

Benji hooked Brandt's leg under the knee by the elbow and pushed it up, Brandt grunted somewhat at the position but settled back easily and relaxed.

Benji leant forward to kiss him on the stomach and chest softly.

Brandt groaned against him and involuntarily pushed up, Benji grunted in reply to that his arousal pulsed through his ears and he knew he was getting closer.

Brandt reached beside him and pulled something out of his shirt pocket that had been laid beside his head.

"Here." He whispered and handed Benji a small bottle, Benji smiled down at him and took it.

"Always so prepared." Benji teased, Brandt chuckled.

"Someone has to be." He replied referring to the time Benji had forgotten certain supplies and the night had been spent rubbing off on each other instead.

Benji playfully, rolled his eyes.

"Don't remember you complaining." He replied, and Brandt laughed, no he hadn't complained at all.

Once the second finger had been placed, Brandt shuttered his head back on the pillows and hands gripping Benji's arms like a lifeline.

Benji always seemed to love this part, maybe because the way he could make Brandt wreath beneath him with only his fingers, maybe because he had the chance to watch Brandt in utter divinity without distraction.

Brandt groaned and pushed his pelvis up against him, Benji knew what that meant and didn't need to be asked twice.

Benji retracted his fingers Brandt letting out a restrained groan as he did, Benji coating himself with the lube before even attempting to line himself up.

"Ready, Willy?" he asked tentatively rubbing a circle on Brandt's toned thigh, Brandt nodded and let out a relaxing breath as Benji entered him slowly and carefully.

Brandt took in a deep breath letting it out.

"Don't call me, Willy." He added after a few moments of adjusting.

"Why?" Benji asked and furrowed his brows.

"It reminds me of a penis." He replied and groaned as Benji pushed in the rest of the way.

Benji laughed against him falling forward to rest his head against Brandt's shoulder.

"Alright, William." Benji whispered into his ear, Brandt shivered at his name being said so lustfully.

Benji kissed him deeply as he began to move, Brandt groaned against him and there his hands were again against Benji's back, encouraging him on.

X

Benji woke up on his side, Brandt curled up against his back with his forehead to Benji's shoulder blade.

Benji yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, Brandt nudged further into him an arm reaching around to pull Benji tight in case he was planning on running off.

Benji gripped his arm firmly then rubbed up and down, as if trying to reassure himself that Brandt was still there.

"You up?" Brandt asked, Benji nodded into the pillows.

"Yeah, I'm up." He replied tiredly, Brandt pulled back enough so Benji could roll over on his back.

"We need to talk." Brandt replied, Benji furrowed his brows in worry, he should have kept his mouth shut about that I love you bullshit, now he was going to lose the person that meant so much to him.

"bout what?" he asked nervously.

Brandt rolled over onto his stomach so he could look Benji square in the eye.

"Look Benj, I've been thinking." He replied and sighed heavily, Benj could feel it already, how much this was about to hurt.

"I'm going to talk to Ethan about getting this sanctioned." Brandt added, Benji's brows went up to his hair line.

"really?"

"Yeah, after last night, I don't want to spend another night somewhere else. I really missed you." Brandt added and smiled, Benji grinned up at him.

"Why is that?" he asked cheekily, Brandt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess its because, I love you." replied, Benji's eyes sparkled as he leant down to capture his lips in a kiss, pulling back slowly to lay next to Benji and nudge his face into his shoulder.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Brandt was out of the bed in a second grabbing for his pants and shirt, another knock followed.

"Get up, Benji we were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago." Ethan's voice echoed through the room.

Benji had forgotten to set the alarm last night.

"Shit." Brandt cursed to himself.

Benji hushed Brandt as he jumped out of bed.

"When you said you were going to talk to him, I didn't think you meant NOW." Benji said with a laugh.

Brandt growled frustrated as he shakily put his pants back on then his shirt.

"This isn't funny." Brandt replied hopping on one foot while he put a shoe on the other.

Benji ran to a pile of cloths he had worn the day before and pulled them on.

"Benji, who are you talking to?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"I umm…" Benji stammered and looked to Brandt for advice, Brandt signaled for him to shut up. "I'm almost dressed, hang on." Benji called out.

"Is Brandt in there? He's not in his room." Ethan asked knocking again.

Benji sighed in defeat, Brandt's shoulders slumped.

"Yes, Sir, I'm here." He replied and kicked the floor in frustration.

"Brandt, Benji. We need to have a talk."

The End.

_A/N: yeah I didn't want to write the ending where Ethan approves the relationship etcetera thought it was a silly ending for a silly pairing, I just cant get enough of these two._

_Hope you liked nonetheless._


End file.
